


Timeless

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: After Ian and Mickey hustle that guy at the hotel, they realize they have the entire room alone and it's already paid for
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 31
Kudos: 227





	Timeless

Timeless  
(Oneshot)

"How much did you get?" 

Mickey grinned as he closed the door of their hotel room and eyed Ian across the room. "Fucker had about two grand on him."

Green eyes widened as he smiled, making that fluttery feeling appear in the pit of his stomach. Something that always happened around Ian. 

All those girly feelings came out after they started up that kissing shit. Ian guilted him into kissing him, to prove a point and Mickey fell for it hook, line and sinker. Now he kissed Ian because he wanted to. 

"Two is a lot more than you had before, but you did see his car, right?" Ian thumbed back towards the window. "I'm surprised he didn't have more."

"He did, but the stupid ATM wouldn't allow more than that." Mickey walked further into the room, the money forgotten in his hands when he realized Ian was still shirtless. "Might hit him up again if we need to."

"That gonna be enough to shut her up?"

The tone was snappy, annoyed and Mickey couldn't fault him for it. Svetlana was getting on his last nerve as well, even before the baby was born. Now she was hassling him for more money. Ian had a right to be angry. 

Mickey tossed the money onto the dresser, then leaned against it with his arms crossed. Trying to pretend Ian's current shirtlessness didn't get to him; it did. 

"Better be, that shit was risky." Mickey glanced away from him. To anything aside from the width of his shoulders. "It could have gone another way, but I'm glad it didn't."

Ian offered one of those rare, sweet smiles. The kind of smile he had at 15 when they'd still been sneaking around. That secret smile. 

"Me too."

"Thanks, by the way," Mickey held that intense look for a moment before he looked away, thumbing the corner of his nose. "It would have taken me twice as long to get it on my own."

"You needed help, so I helped." Ian said simply, with no hint of regret in his voice. "I'd have given it to you but I pretty much blew through it at the club."

There was that regret. Instantly coming to the surface. Mickey didn't poke at him for it. Not for spending it on pills or pissing it away on useless shit. He took it for what it was and left it alone. 

"You can blow it on whatever you want, it's your money." Mickey glanced away again as his skin prickled from Ian's intense look. "I'll be able to get it after this, don't gotta help me."

Ian moved forward, coming around the edge of the bed and Mickey knew right away that Ian was going to get into his space, apologize and promise to help again. 

It was just the kind of thing Ian Gallagher did. 

"If I didn't want to help, I wouldn't have." Ian stepped in front of him, head tilted to meet shifty eyes. "And it's not like it was hard or anything. Just had to pretend to be interested."

Mickey scoffed. "Seems hard to me. But he didn't seem to care if you were interested or not, fuckin creep."

Again, Ian smiled. That satisfied, happy smile. Mickey both hated and loved it. 

"He was more forceful than I imagined, but I had you."

Mickey met his eyes, heart pounding away in his chest. 

"You took care of it." 

"Not a big deal Gallagher," Mickey brushed off the affection carelessly. "Anyone can bust balls like that."

Ian laughed, moving forward again until he was in Mickey's face. Until their heads pressed together and Mickey forgot how to breathe for a good twenty seconds before his body kick started it for him. 

"Just take the compliment Mickey." Ian pushed against his head, begging to see his eyes. "Thank you."

Before another 'whatever' or something equally bitchy could come out, he took a deep breath and nodded, saying thank you. Ian smiled again, happily this time. 

"We should probably go." Mickey said, breaking that intimate moment because he couldn't breathe. "Fucker could call the cops or some pussy shit like that."

"You took a picture of him trying to pound me into the bed," Ian chuckled. "I doubt he's gonna call anyone."

Ian was right, but Mickey still didn't stop. "Still. Better safe than sorry."

"Is there a reason you're in a hurry?" Ian asked, the smile falling from his lips. "Don't want to be stuck in a hotel with me?"

"Don't be stupid." Mickey snapped, being an asshole because anything else felt too close. "We practically sleep in the same house every damn night. A hotel room is just the same."

"No, it's not. It's just us here, and that scares you."

Mickey lightly shoved him back as the tips of his ears burned in embarrassment. "I'm not scared of anything Gallagher. I just don't want to be locked in the same room where you were about to get fucked in."

"It never would have gone that far and you know it." Ian took back that step, putting them nose to nose again. "What is it really, hmm?"

Was he afraid? Yes. Ian was right, the room, them alone, was different than at one of their houses. There, there was no one but them. No curious eyes or ugly remarks, no shame, no hiding. That's why he was nervous. He couldn't hide.

"It's already paid for." Ian said when Mickey didn't reply. "Might as well stay and enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" Mickey snapped again, eyebrows lifted. 

With an irritated huff, Ian backed away from him, pacing a little. Mickey wanted to take the words back, to just go with whatever flow Ian had been trying to create, but at the end of the day, he was still an asshole. 

"Just forget it Mick." Ian turned, putting on his shirt quickly. "You go, probably need to get that money back to her anyway."

"And you?" Mickey asked, agitated as Ian refused to look at him. "You gonna stay?"

"Might as well." Ian sat at the edge of the bed, thumbing at a wrinkle in the sheets. "Better than both of our houses. Might have them charge another night."

This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fight, or be refused access to Ian's eyes, or denied that smile. But even with all they'd been through, he still found himself out of his element when they were alone. 

"You shouldn't stay alone." Mickey finally said, somehow moving closer to the bed, to Ian. 

"Well I didn't want to stay alone." Ian looked up. "I wanted us to stay but you have a big fucking problem with it so, just go."

"I'm not leaving unless you do." Mickey moved around the bed, standing in Ian's light until that angry face was a shadow. 

"Then you're staying." 

That wasn't a suggestion and Ian wasn't asking. Mickey hated the heat that spread inside his body, warming him, pumping his body full of some sexually charged adrenaline that wouldn't go away until it was quenched. 

It turned him on and pissed him off almost equally. His body being pulled in multiple directions, to what should happen and what he wanted to happen. Forever in a constant struggle all because of Ian Gallagher. 

"And what the fuck are we supposed to do in this one room, hmm?" Mickey took a step back, putting some distance between them in hopes that his body cooled down before he burned up. "Watch some shitty tv? Order room service like a couple of fags? Oh, maybe we can braid each other's hair while we're at it."

Provoking a fight used to be easier. Ian was young and impulsive then, easy to get a rise out of. But now, he had to work to piss him off. Taking cheap shots and low blows. 

Otherwise it was too much. Too emotional, too intimate. Too something…

Ian stood up, his face twisted in that sinister grin that made his skin crawl and his cock pulse. His shirt was gripped in both Ian's fists, jerking him forward. 

"I was thinking we could fuck," Ian growled. "But if you to do all that other gay shit, I'm not gonna say no."

In an instant, those walls were being smashed to dust, crumbling at Ian's feet and he was left standing there with shaky legs and more need than one man should have. 

Mickey had to hold onto Ian's side's before his legs gave out, making green eyes shimmer in satisfaction. 

"Fucking does sound a lot better than room service." Mickey said, groaning instead of talking. Ian's smirk widened. "Guess we could stay for awhile."

"All night would be better."

Ian released the tight hold on his shirt and slid his hand down his body. Mickey groaned without meaning to, his body arching into the fire-like touch. 

"If your ass can last all night." Mickey challenged weakly, knowing Ian knew he was full of shit. "I'd hate to waste time."

When Ian pushed their heads together, Mickey took that last step forward until their bodies were lined up from head to toe.

Ian was already hard. Either from talk of fucking each other all night, or their shitty attempt at a fight, he wasn't certain. Whatever it was had them both ready for what came next. 

"You already wasted enough time." Ian's hands quickly opened open Mickey's jeans, making his body jerk roughly. "I could have been in you already."

Mickey let out a whispered 'fuck' and let that fire roam his entire body. "Keep talking and you'll be in there in no time."

With a quick push of his toes, Mickey lifted up and kissed the next words from Ian's mouth. He kissed away whatever nasty words had been on the tip of his tongue, doing their best to take him apart in record time. 

Ian's hand moved eagerly across him. First pushing into his parted jeans to grip his ass, squeezing hard. Then up the back of his t-shirt, raking sharp nails down the center of his back. With a push of Ian's fingertips in his lower back, they were grinding together. 

"I want you." Ian said between deep kisses, between biting his bottom lip. 

Mickey's hands slid down, just as Ian's did. Only to cup him through his jeans, rhythmically pumping his hand as Ian panted against his mouth. "I feel how much you want it."

"Do something about it then."

With his other hand, Mickey shoved Ian back until he fell against the bed. "Lay the fuck down."

Ian moaned, sliding back onto the bed as his legs opened. 

Mickey reached back and peeled off his shirt, then tossed it on Ian's head just for being stubborn. "You always gotta push and get your way, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah," Ian sat up enough to pull his shirt back off, then set them both aside. "If I left shit up to you, we'd dance around the subject for hours before anything happened." 

Mickey's eyebrows lifted. His amusement showing even when he tried to hide it. "Yeah. Maybe." He crawled up the bed, pausing to kick off his boots, then moved up until his thighs were propped up under Ian's. "Got some more shit you wanna toss at me? Now is the time."

Ian shook his head. His hands moved down his bare chest, drawing Mickey's eyes. "Yeah, but nothing bad."

"No?" Mickey asked, his eyes focused at Ian's hips as he tugged his jeans down past his thighs. "What then?"

"You handling him like that," Ian shivered, his hands moving to his hips. "Fuck, it got me hard."

Mickey once again lifted his eyebrows. He tossed Ian's jeans aside, leaving him in tight gray boxer briefs, his cock hard and trapped beneath them. He licked his lips automatically. 

"That's how I handle everyone." Mickey said flatly. "Like I said, anyone can do it."

Ian sat up, nearly in Mickey's lap, his hands around the back of his neck so their mouths nearly touched. "You're not anyone Mick. Fuck everyone else."

"You gonna bottom now?" Mickey joked, shying away from Ian's predatory look. "Climbing on me like you want it."

Ian rolled his hips, just like he did while he danced and a groan punched out of Mickey's chest. "I'm open to talk about it."

Mickey fought off the urge to kiss him, then shoved him back until he bounced on the bed. "Fuck that, I bottom, you top."

"I Tarzan, you Jane?" Ian deepened his voice to say the ridiculous line, but snorted when Mickey rolled his eyes. "Just thought I'd offer."

"How generous." Mickey said sarcastically as he bent down and bit the center of Ian's chest. Ian gasped. "Now shut the fuck up."

Ian's voice was shaky. "Okay."

While Ian watched from above, Mickey pretended he couldn't see him, or be seen by him. It was the only way he could safely kiss down Ian's chest without losing it. Without lashing out when his cheeks heated. 

"Fuck, Mick." Ian moaned, laying against the soft pillows. 

"Shut up." Mickey said again. Now by his belly button. He enjoyed Ian's hands in his hair, gripping tightly for a few seconds before he released it. "I'm busy."

Ian smiled. But kept silent. 

The lower he went, the faster his blood pumped, the more excited he became, and the more Ian moaned. Breathless words, excited gasps, trying to keep still even when his hips shifted. 

"Please." Ian whined, his eyes lidded. "Fuck, your mouth."

Without replying, simply because he wasn't sure what he would say or how it might sound, Mickey pulled Ian's briefs down past his ass, letting his cock out, then took him in until he couldn't breathe.

"Jesus fuck!" Ian moaned wildly, moving up on his elbows to watch. His eyes wide. "I love when you do this."

Mickey moaned around him, agreeing. His hips were pushed into the bed, giving him just enough friction to keep going a while longer. He rocked his hips slowly, producing deep sounding moans around Ian's cock. Feeling it leak. 

"Stop." Ian begged, pulling on his hair when he didn't back down. "Mick, please."

"What?" Mickey asked as he pulled off, breathless, cheeks flushed, lips slick. "There already?"

Ian gave a nervous chuckle. "Not my fault your mouth feels that good. Fuck." He slumped against the headboard, squirming. 

Mickey smiled and didn't bother to hide it. It was just them. No one looking at them, or listening, or walking in on them. They didn't have to rush through it, or keep their voices down. So he smiled. 

Ian smiled because of it. 

"Do I have to tell you to shut up again?" Mickey barked, his smile took the bite out of the harsh tone. 

Ian shrugged. "You just did. But no, I'm shutting up." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'll follow your lead."

Mickey shook his head. "My lead sucks."

Ian lifted his eyebrows, smirking.

"No like that, lame ass." Mickey sat back on his heels, eyes roaming quickly like he might not get another look. "Just do the shit you normally do."

"And what's that?"

Mickey cursed. Ian knew. Of course he knew. "You know." He looked away, waiting for Ian to jump in so he didn't have to say it. Only Ian didn't. "Jesus, just do the shit you always do!"

Ian moved quickly. His hands gripping Mickey's hips, putting enough pressure as he rolled them. Mickey landed on the bed on his back with a soft, surprised grunt. Ian knelt between his legs, smirking. 

"Like that?" Ian asked, his hands sliding down Mickey's hips slowly. 

Mickey groaned, pushing his head back into the pillows. And when he spoke, his voice was thick with need. "Yeah. Like that."

It was easier when Ian was in control. That way Mickey didn't have to think too much about his every move. He just followed what Ian did and Ian already knew what he liked. It was like skipping a step. 

"Always gotta make it so fucking hard." Mickey huffed, which got caught in his throat when Ian's hands slipped over bare skin. Then he groaned. 

"Oh, I'd say you're very hard." Ian cupped him, rubbing as his other hand popped the button on Mickey's jeans. "I'm surprised you didn't bust the zipper."

Mickey flushed red, turning his head so Ian didn't see it. "Ian."

Ian bent down, smiling as his mouth brushed across heated skin. "Let me just get to that normal shit, hmm?"

"Yeah, do that." Mickey fisted Ian's hair, pulling it.

While Ian went to work, putting his mouth over every inch of skin along his chest and stomach, Mickey did his best to relax. To stop being so stiff, afraid to move. This time, he arched into Ian's mouth, let those embarrassing sounds escape, then led him where he needed more. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, his voice deep. He was by Mickey's hips, parting his jeans. 

"Feels good." Mickey admitted. He shifted his hips. "Need more room. Take em off."

Within seconds, Ian had him in his boxers on the bed in that same position. On his back, legs spread wide. Showing Ian all of him. Or he would if his legs would stop closing automatically. 

"Shy now?" Ian asked, parting Mickey's legs again. 

"Exposed." Mickey knew Ian was looking at him, at all of him. He couldn't just sit there. "Get on me."

Ian shook his head, sliding off the bed. Mickey's eyebrows narrowed. "Not yet. This'll probably be the only time we stay in a hotel this nice, can't waste it."

Inside his chest, Mickey felt another brick wall crumble. Set up to protect himself, and it came crashing down. His heart pounded faster, stronger and that flutter in his gut was screaming at him. 

"Yeah, so?"

Ian walked naked to the door, making sure it was locked, then used the sliding lock as well. "So, I want this to be different." He paused when he caught Mickey staring at him. "Ya know, special."

Another wall crumbled and Mickey bit the inside of his cheek. Ian dimmed the lights, leaving a soft glow in the room, changing the entire mood. 

"Special, huh?"

Ian blushed on his way back to the bed. He slipped his hand beneath the mountain of soft pillows, and Mickey, and tugged at the duvet. "Lift up."

Mickey lifted and the sheets were cool under his flushed skin. Pure white, soft to the touch, clean. "And what makes this different, aside from the look of the room?"

Ian shrugged and clicked off the bright lamp beside the bed. He reached over and slid Mickey's boxers off, leaving him naked in the sheets. "I guess we do."

Mickey swallowed thickly, once again feeling like his world was spinning out of control. He watched Ian slither between the cool sheets, graceful, sensual and knew instantly what he meant. 

"You're not gonna hit me with that making love shit, are you?" Mickey asked, feeling stupid for saying it.

Sensing his emotions, Ian refrained from making a humorous remark. "We don't have to call it that. It's still fucking, just a little...I don't know, slower?"

Now Ian was beside him, the thin material of the sheets barely separating them. Ian was on his side too, but propped up on one elbow. His eyes had that bedroom look to them, lidded, heavy, wanting. 

With how intense Ian's eyes were, Mickey could only nod, his own eyes drifting to Ian's lips. "I guess slow wouldn't be too bad."

Ian moved over, smiling a little as one arm slid under Mickey's neck, forcing Mickey to roll a little on his back, his arm sliding under his side. "Not bad at all."

Without thinking why not, Mickey softly rubbed up and down the notches on Ian's spine. Softly, so soft that if Ian hadn't smiled, Mickey would almost believe he imagined doing it. 

With Ian laying halfway on him, their eyes met and holding, it was hard for Mickey to stay, to not turn away. Ian's hand was in his hair, scraping nails through it, the other was on his side, pulling him in. 

It was already different. Mickey could feel the intense energy. There if they wanted it, but not pushing for more too fast. No time deadline either. Just them, at their own speed. It was nice.

"You're smiling."

Mickey grinned. "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind about this."

Knowing Mickey was only playing, Ian wet his lips only seconds before he pressed them against Mickey's in a soft kiss. His body burned, in need of more, closer.

Mickey's moan was swallowed up by the next kiss. Getting lost somewhere between them. Ian pushed his thigh between his, nearly rubbing against him and Mickey's other hand moved to Ian's side, urging him to come closer. 

"I like this." Mickey surprised himself by saying, pausing the kiss to speak. Ian pulled back, lidded eyes hazy, but alert. He smiled. "The slow thing."

Ian nosed his bottom lip. "Me too." 

The kiss resumed and Mickey found himself being pushed into his back. Ian didn't wiggle between his legs like he usually did, he didn't straddle him either. Nothing that fast. Instead, Ian just moved when he did, sidling up close to his side. 

It was Mickey who finally pulled at Ian hard enough so half his body settled when he split his legs. They let out identical moans as hard, naked skin rubbed together, teasing them, pulling them in deeper. 

Mickey let his hand slide down the hard bumps and dips of Ian's body, skimming along his ribs, his abs, his hips, soaking in the sounds as Ian began to rock against him. 

"Mick." Ian moaned as their lips parted. 

"What?" Mickey said back, just as deeply. 

His hand was on Ian's cock, stroking slowly, but with a firm grip. Mickey couldn't believe how hard he was. Pulsing in his hand, leaking into his palm, making it easy for his hand to glide across him.

"I want you." Ian moaned again, nipping at his bottom lip. His own hand moved below the sheets, sliding across the side of Mickey's thigh before he pulled it up against his hip. "Right now."

With a satisfied smile, Mickey let his hand fall away, not stopping, but moving it to settle on one hip. "Nothin's stopping you Gallagher."

That's when Ian rolled again, now fully between his legs. Mickey split his own just in time for that first rough surge of Ian's body, grinding them together. His hand pressed into Ian's lower back, after more, while his other hand pulled him down to his mouth. 

Mickey was so into the kiss, focused on the hypnotic drag of Ian's tongue, that he didn't even know Ian had one slick finger pushing into him until his entire body moved.

"Fuck." Mickey's hips lifted, arching into Ian's body and that hand on his thigh tightened. "Eager?"

Ian smirked, his finger wiggling fast as Mickey panted for him. "Always eager for this, for you."

A second finger was added as they kissed again. Mickey moved both arms around Ian's neck, threaded into thick red hair, pulling him closer. One leg locked around Ian's ass, the other spread wide. 

Ian was hard between them, rubbing against him, against his thighs, leaving a wet trail of pre-come. When another finger was added, Mickey felt Ian's cock twitch, pulsing with the frantic beat of his heart. 

"Come on." Mickey said as Ian broke the kiss and moved into his neck, biting and sucking against him. "I'm good."

"I'm going." Ian said between kisses, circling his hips. "Wanna taste you first."

His first instinct was to say no, but he didn't. He wanted it. Only now he was half out of his mind with that want. Prepped and ready to take whatever Ian gave him, however he decided to give it. 

"Keep going." Mickey tightened his leg, keeping Ian from moving very far. "Too worked up to stop."

Surprise flashed across Ian's face for a split second before he got it under control again. He angled his body so his cock slid perfectly against him, making Mickey push down against him. 

"Can't stop now." Mickey moaned softly, then looked to the nightstand. "Grab it."

Ian looked over, snatched the condom and moved back into place. He ripped it with his teeth, spit the edge to the floor, then reached between them to slide it down. 

It shouldn't be so erotic to watch Ian do that. Maybe it was the flex of his jaw as he ripped it with his teeth or the urgent need as he rolled it down. Mickey knew it was the face Ian made, a look of unhindered pleasure, not enough to get him off but a taste, a brief taste that wouldn't be enough. 

"Ready?" Ian asked, his arm looped around one thigh, keeping the angle he needed. 

Mickey put their heads together, moved one arm around Ian's neck until his forearm was braced there, his other hand slid down to rest on Ian's heaving chest and he nodded. 

Stretched for hours or moments, nothing could help that intense burn as Ian pushed in. Mickey grit his teeth but kept his eyes on Ian's and watched how lost he looked. 

Searching his face like he lost him, Ian slid all the way in, his mouth falling open on a broken groan. "Shit."

Finally, Mickey's eyes slid closed. His mouth parted to take in a sharp breath. That burn spread into his body, turning from mildly painful to full blown ecstacy.

What sounded like a yelp pushed past his lips and Mickey was too far gone, too deep into it all, that he didn't try to cover it up. He knew Ian heard it from that deep groan, but he could only lay there and feel it. 

"You okay?" Ian asked after hearing that sound. 

Mickey nodded, pushing his forehead into Ian's. "M' good. Fuck me."

With a sly grin, Ian's hand pushed Mickey's thigh to the side he put his entire body into it, thrusting in deep until he made that sharp yelp again. 

"Ah!!" Mickey gasped, his body tingling. His grip on Ian tightened just in time for another hard, deep thrust. It didn't help, his body still moved up the bed when Ian's did. "God."

"Fuck, I feel all of it." Ian's throat vibrated as a growl got trapped in his neck. He gave thrust after thrust, never looking away from Mickey's face. 

"Me too." Mickey replied just as another moan interrupted it.

When Ian moved up, Mickey had to ease up his grip. Ian knelt between his legs, looking fierce as he hovered over him. Wide shoulders slick with sweat, his hair a mess from his tight grip, his lips red from kissing. 

"Ian." Mickey moaned at just the sight of him. His hands shook when he touched him, rubbing sweat into his skin, making it glisten. "Move, gotta move."

Ian's head tilted as he moved, watching each time he slid inside, followed by that slick sound and Mickey's sharp gasp. Then he looked up. "Fuck, Mick."

Mickey turned his flushed face into the pillow, hiding it for a moment before he was back to looking straight up at him. "What?"

Ian growled, thrusting in hard until Mickey's back arched off the bed. "Just looking at you gets me close."

Without meaning to, Mickey smiled. Without Ian to hold onto, he pushed his hands above his head, grabbing the headboard for support, then pushed down as Ian pushed in. 

"God!" Ian moaned, moving as Mickey did, hard. "Keep doing that."

Mickey did it again and again, watching Ian fall apart before his eyes. Green eyes darkened, the growl deepened, Ian's thrusts became uncoordinated, rougher. 

The sheets moved down, hanging onto Ian's ass by a thread. Mickey realized that Ian had full access to his body. Not just feeling and fucking, but looking. He was exposed, body uncovered, straining to meet Ian's. 

"Slow…" Ian slowed, breathing deeply. Only Mickey didn't listen. "Mick, slowly."

"Don't want it slow." Mickey moved faster, pushing onto him again and again until Ian was forced to grip his hips to try and slow him. "Want it just like this. I know you do too."

Ian growled, picking his pace back up until Mickey slid to the headboard. He followed, wiggling up the bed. "I want it to last!"

"I can't." Mickey whined, one hand moving shakily down his sweaty body until he gripped his cock. He hissed, eyes rolling back. "I'm almost there."

Suddenly Ian's entire attitude changed. It went from trying to keep it slow, to gripping his hips in a brushing grip and pounding him into the bed. Mickey gave up trying to touch himself and had to grip one of Ian's shoulders, the other on the headboard. 

"Just like that." Mickey praised, feeling his entire body caving in as Ian hit his sweet spot dead on. "Ian, fuck."

"Oh my God," Ian moaned, his eyes rolling back. "I feel it. Come on Mick, come for me."

As if he has no control over his body, or his needs, Mickey's eyes closed, his entire body shook as he came, untouched. Shooting up his chest, Ian's too and Ian still kept up that punishing pace.

"I can't…" Ian moaned, his body shaking as he pulled out, rolled the condom off and started to stroke himself. "Mick."

Mickey had to force his eyes to stay open and watch. One hand moved down until just the tips of his fingers grazed the head of Ian's cock. 

And that was all it took. 

Ian came hard, Mickey had to turn his head because it nearly caught him in the eyes. Ian was a shaking mess, moaning as he kept it up, riding out each of those waves of pleasure until there was nothing left. 

Nothing except the harsh sound of their breathing, the air conditioner kicking on and the frantic beat of their hearts.

Their eyes locked again, holding for about ten seconds before Mickey was gripping the back of Ian's hair and dragging him down to his mouth for a breathless, tired kiss. 

A kiss that lasted long enough to pull them into the next round of mind numbing bliss.


End file.
